halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iskander-class Light Carrier
The Iskander-class Light Carrier is the smallest, and perhaps most flexible of the UNSC Navy's Carriers. Lightweight, and agile, the ship lacks armour or firepower, but makes up for it with speed, making it the fastest carrier. This speed allows it to quickly flank or chase an enemy. While they possess modular launch bays, its size restricts the amount of heavy craft it can take, usually relegating it to reconnaissance craft and mid-range strike craft. It utilises stealth technologies to reduce its sensor visibility, allowing it to slip by unnoticed. Though originally, the few ships of this class struggled to find their role, it was discovered when the Remnant resurfaced. Operating in small 'wolf packs' of Frigates, easily keeping pace, it could provide them with fighter support. In this nature, these wolf packs hunted down many enemy convoys in enemy territory. They also saw great potential as raiders, with the Archangel catastrophically damaging a Remnant refuelling base on its own then retreating before ships came to its aid. However, their most famous use was as fighters to the bitter end. At the massive and unexpected second raid of Manheim, only two ships, specifically the UNSC Celestial Dragon and the UNSC Great Wall were at the shipyards at the time. In a valiant defence they held back numerous waves of enemy capital ships and fighters, before being overrun while trying to refuel their beleaguered fighters. Though the Celestial was destroyed and the Great Wall was crippled, they bought enough time for local patrols to arrive in system and destroy the invading force. The surviving crew received commendations for their actions and both ships were rebuilt. Iskander-class Carriers are often seen on long distance patrol missions as well as long range anti-piracy missions. They are often used as anti-insurgency missions as well, suppressing insurgent space-borne forces. They are never deployed as part of a battlegroup and are more often seen supporting frigate or destroyer squadrons, or acting in an escort role for highly important missions. UNSC Comments "They and quick, nippy, not under armed and can shoot out a lot of fighters when need be. I can't understand why HIGHCOM is so tetchy about using them?" "The newer wolfpacks are these ships covered by . They are just as fast in space and pack a mean whollop..." "We don't know what others call them, but we call 'em 'Pirate Galleons'. We could teach those Jackals a thing or two about buccaneering... After disabling the ships we usually board them with the SBUL and send in those bad-ass EVA guys. We steal any good material, but if the cargo are Grunts, we send them back to that shitty Methane hole they come from. However if its a troop transport for Kilo Bravos, we get the foxtrot outta there and just blow the shit outta the ship. Screw getting our arms torn off by space apes." Ships of the line *UNSC Iskander *UNSC Jade *UNSC Celestial Dragon *UNSC Great Wall *UNSC Defiance *UNSC Endurance *UNSC Endeavour *UNSC Archangel *UNSC Night Haunter Category:Carrier classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes